1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to display an image, liquid crystals in a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, require illumination from a light source such as a backlight module. A common backlight driving circuit includes a plurality of LEDs and a control circuit which controls the operation of the LEDs. Thus, the luminous intensity of the LEDs will decline as the luminescence time goes on. The liquid crystal display will display the image abnormally, and reduce the reliability of the liquid crystal display. The backlight driving circuit needs a backlight feedback circuit to feedback the intensity of the LEDs in time to control the LEDs effectively.